


His Toy

by KimFinLan



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Ball-gag, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Facials, Kinky, Orgasm, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Smut, Teasing, bound and gagged, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimFinLan/pseuds/KimFinLan
Summary: Tied up, blind folded and fucked. Can't move or even scream. Do you ride the wave of pleasure or do you struggle against the ropes that bind you?
Kudos: 13





	His Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo .. just like the other story I have upolaoded, 'Daddy Get's What Daddy Wants' -  
> I cannot have this beta'd. I'd die of mortification.  
> If there are any typos or funky words or anything that doesn't make sense, just let me know and I'll edit it.  
> I hope you enjoy the read.  
> :)

She couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't move. She couldn't fight back, kick up or reach out. She couldn't scream. She could do nothing but feel... 

At first, all she felt was the fan circulating cool air around the room, causing goosebumps to surface on her smooth flesh. Her eyes were closed behind the tightly wrapped shawl that covered them. She bit down on the ball gag in her mouth. The excitement alone was enough to have her start moaning, her hips start rocking. He left her there… she didn't know how long, but she knew she was alone. The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes before she thought she could feel him re-entering the room. A shift in the air current had her arching up, begging to be touched. To be kissed. To be sucked and hopefully, if she was good enough, fucked. 

She moaned behind the gag, calling for her lover, her Dom, her Daddy. The muffled "please" was indistinguishable from her other noises, but she said it again anyway. The "touch me" made no sense, but he must've understood… for she felt the soft touch of his fingertips along her left arm. His calloused hands ran the length of her arm, starting at her fingers and trailing upwards, ending at her shoulder. Feather light, teasing, God, he loved to tease her. 

A brief absence of his touch, his hand moving from one arm to the next following the same trailing pattern from palm to shoulder, though this time it kept going. He explored her chest, touching everything but her nipples that stood achingly hard in anticipation. 

Her lips were spread taught around the gag that prevented her from whining audible words. Her legs were held open by rope that bit into the flesh of her ankles, arms secured in the same fashion at the wrist. She was his willing, blank canvas, to paint as he pleased, be it red with blood from the slice of a sharp blade - or white with release. The apex of her thighs was radiating heat, growing damper and damper, hotter and hotter. 

His hands slipped around her skin, touching her, pinching her, scratching her and marking her with his wicked design. She could do naught but feel. Feel the silken sheets beneath her back, against her bottom. Feel his touch, wherever he deemed her worthy of it. Feel his breath ghosting past her flesh as he breathed in her scent. Teeth scraping, biting. Lips sucking, bruising. All she could hear was her own moaning, loud in her head, masking the sound of his heavy breathing as he grew more and more aroused. 

Finally there was a stroke. A single, deft stroke of a fat smooth head sliding from cleft to clit in one fell swoop. It was the only warning she’d receive before he was plunging into her depths and defiling her properly. In that first thrust she came undone. A vice sucking him into her - it was no longer moans that echoed in her head, but screaming from the orgasmic bliss she was thrown into. Her release didn’t stop him, only urged him on further as he pulled out painstakingly slow and pushed back in with the same momentum. His thumb found the button at the top of her slit, pressed against it and circled that tiny bud with fast, rough touches. His pace grew quicker, his hands holding her hips tightly as he rocked in and out of her. She was lost to the abyss all over again, wishing she could hold him as he speared into her, spreading her, fucking her. 

He was quick, pulling from her quivering depths. Weight shifting on the bed, she was left panting, gaping and waiting. The first splash of his climax hit her chest, hot against her breasts and clinging to her nipples. The next was on her face, heavy as it landed on the material across her eyes, startling as it splashed onto her cheeks and dripped down into her hair. It coated her, the smearing of his release on her skin was made by his cock that smelled of her lower lips, heady and decadent. 

She breathed heavily through her nose, chest rising and falling rapidly while her legs still shook. The bed dipped once more, his body leaving it, leaving her. All she could feel was that fan in the corner, circulating the cool air in the room, made colder by the sweat lining her body and the cum smeared on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Kudos!  
> Loved it? Comment!  
> Want more? Tell me!  
> I only write because you read.  
> Thank you for taking the time to do so, it's very much appreciated.


End file.
